After Rescue
by svugurl16
Summary: A glimpse into those few hours immediately after Olivia's rescue in "Surrender Benson" mostly set at the hospital.


**Hey everybody, it's been a looooong time since my last fanfic, I always have so many ideas but am too lazy to write them down. So after watching Surrender Benson for the 100th time I assume, I decided to write my take on that time after her rescue that they didn't show. Hope you enjoy.**

A dazed and shaking Olivia Benson walked out of the beach house with a blank expression on her face and Nicks arm around her.

"He's still alive," Fin said disdainfully.

"I don't know how" Olivia replied, her voice wavering noticeably.

"You did what you had to do."

A look of understanding crossed her face as Amaro continued to usher her towards his car. After quietly sitting on the passenger's side, Olivia completely zoned out thinking about the significance of the last four days of her life.

"Liv...Liv, Amaro said quietly as not to startle he, Liv fasten your seat belt we have about an hour and a half drive back to the city."

"Why can't we just got to a hospital out here, she said so quiet Amaro almost didn't hear her.

"I'm sorry I just assumed you'd be more comfortable around people you know."

"More comfortable around people I know?! Do you think I want people I know seeing me this way, YOU can't even bear to look at me so how do you think they will react?"

"They won't think any different of you Liv," he said covering her hand with his as she gazed down at her lap. She snatched it away instantly and folded her arms around her chest. At that moment Amaro knew the conversation was over so he started the car and headed towards the local hospital which was about fifteen minutes away.

Once they got there, Amaro pulled up to the ER entrance before walking around to help Olivia out of the car. As she got out he could tell she was in a lot of pain by the way she winced at every movement. Once she was in a standing position he looked her dead in her eyes before carefully enveloping her in his arms.

"I was so scared for you Liv, he cried, I so happy your alive, you are going get through this okay?" taking aback by his sudden outburst she just nodded. "Okay now let's go get you checked out" he said as he helped her in.

* * *

About forty-five minutes later, after getting poked, prodded, stitched up and x-rayed, Olivia sat in a hospital gown on the examination table waiting for the doctor. The nurse had already performed the first half of the rape kit which included drawing blood for testing, taking photos, collecting fibers, and confiscating her clothing, so now all that was left was the internal examination. Amaro offered to sit with but she declined, so instead he sat in the waiting room updating everyone back at the prescient. Fin who was still at the beach house overseeing CSU, was on the phone with Brian giving him directions to the hospital, Olivia called him to let him know she was okay as soon as Nick found her, but because they were 90 minutes from the city and traffic was terrible he had still not arrived.

Just as Olivia was starting to become restless a short, chubby female doctor walked in with a clip board in her hand. Following her was a different nurse from earlier who she assumed was there for moral support.

"Hello Ms. Benson, the doctor said in her best professional voice, can you tell me the nature of your assault so I'll know where to take swabs from?"

"I honestly don't know, he kept me drugged and drunk the majority of the four days so I don't remember much" She said tiredly and only telling half of the truth. The doctor's professional façade cracked slightly as she radiated sadness and sympathy, before she could speak again the Olivia chimed in,

"please don't look at me that way, can we just get this over with?"

"Sorry Ms. Benson, of course we can, lay back for me and put your feet in the stirrups."

The nurse stood close by in case Olivia needed a hand to hold, but she laid there unmoving with the crook of her arm covering her eyes praying for this all to be done soon.

When the doctor started swabbing internally Olivia winced in pain which sent her back to the time spent with Lewis in the bathroom.

* * *

_"Do you need help?...I can help you." The beast said before he yanked her up from the bed pressing his body against hers. He held he up as she limped beside him to the restroom making sure the gun stayed on her. _

_Once they got there he placed the gun on the sink and looked Olivia straight in the eyes, "you try anything and I WILL kill you, okay?" She nodded hesitantly, then he started to undo her belt. Her subconscious was screaming at her to fight but she knew she didn't stand a chance in her weakened state and couldn't face the humiliation of wetting herself so she allowed him to pull down her pants and panties. He chuckled as he slammed her down on the toilet._

"_What a 180 you did from our time together in that interrogation room." He taunted. "Even though I haven't completely broken you yet, it won't be long."_

_After she was done, realizing he had to wipe her she started to cry as she slowly stood up. "There, there, honey its okay, don't cry." He said as he grabbed the toilet paper. After he wiped her clean and flushed the toilet she though the worse was over until she felt two of his thick, dirty, fingers enter her roughly. Her eyes shot open as she tried to move away. He then used his free hand to grab her by the neck and pin her against the wall facing him as he continued his intimate assault.  
_

* * *

The doctor stopped and looked up at her.

"I'm sorry, do you need a minute?"

"No, no I'm fine, can you just hurry please."

After the exam was finished Olivia sat up and self-consciously wrapped her arms around her middle.

"Okay Ms. Benson we're all done. The shower is right through that door," the doctor said pointing to the en suite bathroom, it was then that Olivia realized just how dirty she was both figuratively and literally, "after you're done someone will be in here to set your wrist as well as start you on an IV to rehydrate your body and flush out all those toxin, after that you'll be free to go, do you have any questions?"

"No. Thank you"

"No problem get well soon," the doctor said before exiting to attend to another patient. "You did great" the nurse said as she patted her on the shoulder before also leaving. As soon as they both were gone, Olivia hopped down and walked as fast as her cracked ribs would allow to the bathroom and locked the door. She stared at herself in the mirror for a couple of seconds before the combination of everything she had just gone through plus the drugs and alcohol in her system caused her to empty her stomach contents into the toilet. After collecting herself Olivia took off her hospital gown and got into the streaming hot shower.

Although the scolding water burned her skin and further irritated the bruises and burns, it was the only way she could even begin to feel clean. After washing her hair and body each a total of three times, she realized she had no clothes to wear home and that was the straw that broke the camel's back. Olivia fell to the shower floor sobbing hysterically with her knees hugged up to her chest hoping to block out the world, not even five minutes later she heard a knock on the bathroom door.

"I'll be out in a sec!" She said trying to mask the tears in her voice.

"It's me Liv, can I come in?" Brian asked needing nothing more than to see she was alive and breathing. He heard the shower cut off and her shuffling around for a while before she cracked the door open wrapped in a towel. Brain wiped the tears off her face and she pulled him into her arms. He too started crying as he kissed her hair and told her just how much he loved her. After they were done Olivia pulled back and that was when he saw the half dozen or so cigarette burns adorning her chest on the top of both breast. He stared at them unintentionally, causing Olivia to adjust her towel to hide them as a red tint graced her face in embarrassment.

"You don't deserve any of this Liv."

Not knowing how to respond she simply nodded and changed the subject.

"I just realized I don't even have anything to wear home, they took my clothes as evidence." Brain mustered up a watery grin before going into the main room and grabbing a duffel bag off the bed.

"Here you go, I even packed your lotion, deodorant, and hairbrush" Olivia took the bag in her good hand and placed it on the closed toilet seat before giving him a grateful kiss on the cheek.

"Do you mind helping me? Olivia asked holding up her swollen wrist.

"Of course babe, anything for you."

* * *

Ten minutes later she emerged from the bathroom clad in black full length leggings, a white sports bra, and one of Brains button downs. Shortly after the same nurse from earlier put a splint on her wrist and started an IV. "This should be done in a couple of hours then you're free to go," the nurse said with a pat on the thigh. After she left Brain pulled his chair up to the side of her bed.

"Where did Nick go?" Olivia asked trying to deflect the situation from herself,

"He and Fin are heading back to Manhattan to tie up the loose ends, also there will be a detective waiting for you back at the squad to get your statement once you are release from here," Brain said trying to catch her eyes.

"Liv can I ask you a personal question, you don't have to answer it if you don't want to?"

Her head snap up and looked in his direction, "what is it Bri?"

"Did he rape you?"

After an audible sign she answered his question. "Honestly, I don't know. I told the doctor I didn't want to know right now."

"I hope he lives so I can kill him myself" Brian said, just then Olivia's eyes got really big as her adrenalin started pumping for the second time today.

"Wait did they bring him here?"

"Calm down Liv, I don't know, last I heard from Amaro was that the paramedics were trying to get him stable enough to transport him."

"He has to be here, this is the only hospital for miles! Can we head back to Manhattan now? I don't want him near me." She said disgustingly as she began to remove the tape holding the IV in place.

"Olivia just relax, you heard the doc, you have to finish the entire bag before you go, I promise you're safe here, just rest, I know you're exhausted."

It was then Olivia realized just how tired she was, being on edge four days straight with no adequate sleep really took a toll on her as she yawned loudly. "I'm sorry I'm being so jumpy, my nerves are frazzled"

"Understood, now go ahead and take a nap, I'm right here, as soon as the IV is done I'll wake you and then we can go back to the city."

She reluctantly nodded before slowly curling up on her side with the IV arm sticking straight out, as Brian rubbed circles on her back. Not even ten minutes later she had drifted off.

* * *

Two hours passed before the nurse walked into her room with the discharge papers but seeing Olivia sleeping, she quietly tapped Brian on the shoulder to get his attention. It was then he realized her IV was done so she started to wake her like he promised. After calling her name a couple times he reluctantly placed his hand on her arm unintentionally squeezing a burn causing her to wake up with a start.

"Hey, hey, it's just me Liv, you're okay babe. Did I hurt you?"

Her eyes wandered around for a couple seconds before realizing she was not in the beach house and he was not Lewis. She then took a couple deep breaths to calm herself down before responding.

"I'm okay." She lied. "Is it time to go?"

It was then that the nurse chimed in stepping closer to the bed.

"Yes it is, I just need you to fill out these papers and then I'll remove you IV, the doctor should be in shortly with all your prescriptions…"

"What prescriptions, I'm fine." She interrupted.

"Well she prescribed pain killers, antibiotics to prevent your burns from getting infected as well as to protect you against possible STD's, and an extended form of the morning after pill which is totally up to you whether you take it or not. Even though you said you weren't raped it's just a precaution because the rape kit could take weeks to come back, also you need to follow up with your health care provider back home in six months for another HIV just to be sure."

Olivia placed her head in both her hands trying to block out her incoming thoughts.

"I'll take those." Brian said reaching for the clip board.

"Can I have your arm please?" The nurse asked and in a matter of seconds she had removed the IV and exited the room.

Not even five minutes later the doctor from earlier came in collecting the signed papers and handing Olivia her prescriptions as well as several pamphlets and brochures and dealing with trauma.

"Good luck with your recovery and remember to take it one day at a time." The doctor said before exiting one last time.

As soon as she left Olivia dropped the pamphlets in the trash ignoring the looks Brain was giving her. She placed her prescriptions in the duffel bag from earlier and walked past him out the door.

* * *

Once in the car Brian looked over at Olivia again to make sure she was really there.

"It's about an hour and a half till we get to the prescient do you want to eat first?"

Even though she literally hadn't ate in days the thought of food made her nauseous so she shook her head no.

"Come on Liv when was the last time you ate?"

"I said NO." She yelled startling both of them.

Brian's eyes turned sad before starting the car and heading for the highway.

* * *

It was around 7pm when they arrived, before turning the corner he saw a news truck parked right outside the prescient so instead he parked in the ally and ushered Olivia through the back door, into Cragen's office where a detective was waiting to take her statement.

During the time Olivia was giving her statement Brian was allowed to go into her apartment and pack most of her clothes and shoes to take them to his apartment. Even though he knew the NYPD would put her up in a nice hotel until this whole this was over, he secretly hoped she would decide to stay with him instead.

* * *

Once back at the prescient he went straight to Cragen's office and popped his head inside just as Cragen was done talking.

"Hey Captain, what's up? There's a lot of press outside, we should get Liv out of here. You want to go to a hotel? He asked her."

"Your place is fine."

And with that the both walked out side by side both silently thinking of ways to move on from here.

THE END.

**l know my ending was kind of anticlimactic but you all know what happens after this. Hope you enjoyed reading please leave reviews on what you thought. Thanks for reading! :)**

**PS. Thanks to the anon who messaged me about the mistakes. They were the result of nothing but total negligence.**


End file.
